Text-independent speaker identification (ID) systems, such as systems that identify a particular person that is talking and without depending on specific text to identify the person, require sufficient duration of user speech to train them, such as one minute or more of speech. Users do not have the patience to spend the time enrolling (e.g., speaking for the purpose of training the system to recognize their voice) on these systems. In addition, the style of speaking during an artificial enrollment session may be different than during normal use, leading to lower performance from the speaker ID system.